


Be Quiet, Baby

by LastAstronaut



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Stealth Boy Shenanigans, Submissive Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAstronaut/pseuds/LastAstronaut
Summary: Whisper catches Deacon traveling alone.





	

By the time Deacon hears the crunch of leaves behind him, it’s too late.

A weight presses against his mouth to muffle his voice; his wrists secure in handcuffs at a record speed as his rifle falls to the ground. _Professional_ , he panics, his eyes frantically scan behind sunglasses to find any markings on his attacker’s armor. He can’t see anything. He can only see a faint blur of movement. _Stealth boy_ , he deduces. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

“Relax, baby boy,” he feels a hot breath on the back of his neck and his muscles instinctively soften to her voice. “There you go,” Whisper coos in his ear, the tip of her tongue teasing the shell of his ear. A shudder runs through him as his nerves calm. He chuckles breathlessly against the weight of her still-invisible hand. 

Deacon instantly recalls the night he told her about wanting to be taken by surprise and loved the way she hungrily listened. The anticipation had been killing him. He had been expecting this night, but the stealth boy was a pleasant surprise. 

“I’m going to move my hand now. Are you going to be quiet for me like a good boy?”

He nods eagerly, her deprecating giggle in response causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stick up. Fresh air rushes to his face when her hand moves from his mouth and trails down his throat and chest. He sighs, tilting his head back and pushing into her touch. 

Her other hand moves from the handcuffs and runs through his hair. The Institute, destroyed now, is no longer a reason for him to keep hiding behind disguises. Deacon’s getting used to touching his own hair that can’t be yanked off with a light tug, though the reflection of ginger when he passes by a mirror still triggers a double take. “Your hair is getting so long now,” she breathes into his neck, teeth barely scraping against his flushed skin, “I love how it looks, baby boy.” 

Deacon bites his bottom lip hard to avoid gasping when she bites down harder, the sensation causing his cock to harden in his jeans. 

She pulls his hair and her tone is harsh, “What do you say when you get a compliment?”

He whines, knowing he must be blushing hard from the heat rushing to his face, “Th-thank you, mommy.” 

Whisper purrs, “That’s my good boy.” Her hand on his chest lowers to the belt on his jeans, “I’m not sure I like that you’re traveling alone, baby. What if something terrible happened to my favorite boy?”

The praise causes his heart to nearly beat out of his chest, “I’m sorry, mommy,” his voice is ragged, “I was trying to be careful.”

“I noticed the frag mines you set up around camp,” Whisper’s hand runs down the length of his erection, “You’re such a smart boy,” she presses her hips against his ass.

Deacon holds a sob back in his throat, knowing she’s wearing the high-heel boots that drive him wild or else she’d feel much shorter behind him. The fact that he couldn’t see her was causing his thoughts to race. He takes a deep breath to regain some control.

She’s undoing his belt and lowering his jeans, “You’re so hard, sweetheart. Do you want mommy to help with that?”

His hips buck forward, “God yes,  _ please,  _ mommy,” he manages to heave out. His jeans and boxers loosen and pool around his ankles.

With one hand Whisper grips the base of his cock, as a wet finger from her other hand presses against his hole. “Since you asked so nicely, baby boy. But you have to stay quiet. There might be raiders nearby and we don’t want them to know what we’re doing, do we?  
  
He shakes his head and holds back a squeal as she pumps him lazily. Deacon looks down, the sight of her still-stealthed hand tugging at him is something he’ll burn to memory when he’s allowed to play alone.

He pushes back on her finger, letting a whimper escape as she fills him to her knuckle. Whisper is kissing the back of his neck, “Tell mommy what her big boy wants,” her hoarse voice demands.

“Mo-more, mommy. Please fuck me with your fingers,” the words quickly tumble out his swollen lips.

A second finger joins and loosens him, and with a motioned curl his mouth opens to let out a voiceless cry. He immediately bites down on his bottom lip to hold back the sounds he desperately wants to make. He’s wound up so tight, the cheap handcuffs almost snap. The hand around his cock speeds up, “You’re so beautiful when you let mommy play with you, baby,” she whispers in his ear that’s beet-red from his blushing. “Are you gonna come for me, out in the open like this?” 

Deacon’s hips thrust into her tightening palm as the tip of his cock leaks. He nods, signaling how close he is while trying to remain quiet. 

She rewards him by pressing the pad of her fingers against the bundle of nerves that push him over the edge. “That’s it, beautiful. Come hard like a good boy for mommy.” 

He groans, almost tearing his bottom lip from biting it so hard, and the tension winding up in his lower stomach releases. He shakes hard against her and Whisper holds him close to mutter praise in his ears as waves of aftershocks violently shudder through him.

Deacon mewls and sighs, resting the back of his head against her shoulder. She pulls out of him slowly to uncuff him, and then wraps her arms around him from behind. Her stealth boy fades as his breathing settles. “You okay, babe?” She kisses underneath his ear.

He chuckles, his voice strained, “I am  _ so _ fucking okay.” 

Whisper smiles and turns her head to face him. He leans forward to kiss her lips now that he can clearly see her face. She hums, “Let’s put your clothes back on, then.”


End file.
